


Enemies and Lovers

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets drug to his high school reunion by his friend Charlie, where he ends up sitting next to his high school bully, Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> written for a contest on FB in Destiel Forever

“Charlie, I am not interested in going to our high school reunion!”

“Shut it, Cas. You’re going with me and that’s that. If you think for one second I’m showing up alone, you have another think coming.”

Cas sighed deeply. It was impossible to argue with his friend. Ever since her girlfriend broke up with her, she had been bitchier than ever, and now she was hell-bent on them attending their tenth high school reunion.

Cas had almost no good memories of high school. He was just a nerd that got bullied. He had long since made a name for himself in software development, but he still cringed every time he thought of high school, and Dean Winchester, his primary tormentor.

Although Winchester had never gotten physical with him, he reveled in tormenting Cas. He would make fun of Cas, calling him names, teasing him about his clothes and basically making his life a living hell.

And now Charlie was making him go face all those people whose main source of daily entertainment was making fun of him.

He sucked it up, and went for Charlie.

 

He dressed carefully, choosing a dark charcoal gray suit with a light blue shirt and a tie that matched his eyes. Always the rebel, Charlie was wearing a man’s tux. They walked into the reception area arm in arm and walked up to the table where you signed in. The lady behind the table was bubbly to excess, fawning over Charlies’ suit. She barely glanced at Cas. They got their name tags and their table assignment and went into the main ballroom.

Cas glanced around and saw a lot of people he recognized but none he cared to talk to. He went in search of their table and a stiff drink. Whiskey in hand, he found their table. He saw his name card and there, right next to his, was a card that read ‘Dean Winchester’.

Cas groaned and went to find Charlie, who was chatting happily away with a couple of her old girlfriends. Cas Grabbed her elbow and hissed, “I want to leave… NOW.” Charlie pulled him aside.

“Okay, nerdly, what happened?”

Cas told her who was sitting next to him at the table.

“Jeeze, Cas, it has been ten years. He probably doesn’t even remember you. And even if he does, I’m sure he isn’t the same as he was. We all got older and he did too. Suck it up, buttercup. Go sit down and I’ll be along in a minute.”

Cas felt like he had swallowed a bowling ball, but he went and found his seat.

 

It was no time at all before Dean slid into his seat. He glanced around and then said, “Cas? Cas Novak is that you?”

Cas sighed like his kitten had died.

“Yes, it’s me, Winchester.”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “How are you, dude! I can’t believe you came. Haven’t seen you at any of these before.”

Cas turned to him.

“Well, I wouldn’t be at this one if Charlie hadn’t insisted. I don’t exactly have fond memories of high school.”

Dean actually looked sheepish. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in a nervous way.

“Yeah, well… I can understand that. And I guess I’m the main reason you feel that way.”

Cas just looked at him, then took a swig of his whiskey. He honestly couldn’t think of a thing to say.

 

Dean attempted to engage him in conversation. He asked about what kind of work Cas did, where he lived, was he married… Cas answered in short clips. Software development. Lived in Kansas City. No, never married.

It turned out that Dean was the owner of some garages specializing in restoring classic cars, he lived in Kansas City, Missouri just across the bridge from Cas and he had never married either. They actually ended up chatting all through the rubber chicken dinner and Cas found himself beginning to like the man. He never in a thousand years would have ever thought he’d be sitting and chatting with Dean Winchester.

People would come up to talk to Dean from time to time and he was always polite, but he always returned to his chat with Cas.

Finally, Charlie turned up. She had been missing all through dinner. Now here she was, slightly drunk. She hung over Cas’ shoulder and said, “ey, Cas, yoy  Hey, Cas, you can find your own way back to the motel, right? Sure you can, you’re a big boy. I’m hooking up with… uh… that chick.” She waved a hand at a leggy blonde.

“Charlie, you can’t leave me!” But she was gone.

“Fuck.” He was irritated.

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, Cas, I’ll drive you.”

Cas was quick to say it wasn’t necessary, he could call a cab but Dean insisted, so Cas finally agreed.

The evening was rapidly going from surprising to downright weird.

 

Cas was surprised to see that Dean was still driving the same ’67 Impala he had in high school and it was in pristine condition. When he complimented it, Dean’s smile just glowed. “Yep, she’s my baby.”

 

The drive to the motel was quiet. Dean seemed to be lost in thought and Cas just let him be. When they pulled up in front of his room, they sat a minute.

Then Dean said, “Can I come in Cas? Maybe for a drink?” Cas considered for a brief second and then agreed. They got inside and Cas poured Dean a shot of whiskey from a decanter he had on the table.

They sat in the two chairs. Then Dean sighed, took a long hit of his drink and said, “Look, Cas, I have a confession to make.”

Cas just looked at him with his head cocked like he did.

“Back in high school. I was really rough on you. But there was a reason. I… Well, I had a huge crush on you.”

Cas could not have been more shocked if Dean’s hair had suddenly caught on fire.

“Dean, wait… you had a crush? On _me_? But, but you were…”

“ _Pretending_ to be straight, Cas. I was so far in the closet I think I was in Narnia. I was trying to be what my old man wanted me to be. But I was seriously in love with you. And it scared me. It scared me and made me mad. That’s why I acted like I did.”

Cas couldn’t think of anything to say. He never dreamed, ever, that Dean was gay, let alone that Dean had a _crush_ on him. This was surreal.

Just then, Dean stood up and walked in front of Cas. He bent over and grabbed Cas’ face in his hands. He pressed his lips to Cas’. Cas stiffened for a moment, shocked, but then he melted into the kiss in spite of himself. Dean pulled Cas up out of the chair and pulled him close. His kiss deepened and Cas opened his lips to allow Dean’s tongue to slide into his mouth.

Dean pulled away and said, “If I hadn’t kissed you I would’ve regretted it the rest of my life.”

Cas just said, “Shut up, Dean,” and kissed him. Soon they were moaning into each other’s mouths.

Dean guided Cas back towards the bed and they both tumbled onto it with Dean on top. Dean broke the kiss and began to frantically unbutton Cas’ shirt. Cas did the same to Dean. It wasn’t all that long until they were both nude.

Dean moaned, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Cas,” as he kissed down Cas’ throat and across his collarbone. He went to Cas’ nipples, sucking and nipping them with his teeth. Cas groaned and arched into Dean. Then Dean was licking his way down to Cas’ very hard, dripping cock. Dean took it in his mouth and Cas cried out.  Dean ran his tongue over the slit, tasting Cas’ pre cum.

Then he moved between Cas’ legs and sucked each ball into his mouth. Cas was mumbling, “Jesus, Dean… fuck…” Dean lifted his head and asked if Cas had lube. Cas waved his hand towards his suitcase. Dean jumped up and dig around until he found it. He was back between Cas’ legs in a shot and pouring lube in his hand.

Very gently he pushed a lubed finger into Cas. Cas moaned and pushed himself onto it. Dean worked Cas open patiently. He rolled a condom on his throbbing cock. When he was sure Cas was ready, he moved up over him and put Cas’ legs onto his shoulders.

Dean slid in and Cas thrashed his head from side to side, his hands fisting the bedspread. Dean kissed Cas’ throat as he began to pull back, then thrust in again.

They established a rhythm. Cas was groaning out, “Dean… good… it’s so…. good….” And Dean was saying, “You’re so tight, Cas. Feels so amazing in you.”

They were both on the verge. Cas grabbed his cock and it only took a couple of times of him running his hand up and down to cum all over his chest. This drove Dean over the edge and he thrust in hard and came too. He thrust through his orgasm and then pulled out.

He took off the condom and threw it in the trash. Lying next to Cas, he kissed the man’s eyes and pulled him into an embrace. They both panted for breath.

When he could talk, Dean said, “I’ve spent the last ten years imaging what this would be like. The reality was so much better than I ever thought it could be.”

Cas smiled at him. “I still can’t believe this is really happening, Dean. It’s just too surreal.”

“Oh, it’s real, angel. And if I have anything to say about it, it is going to become a way of life for us. I’m never letting you go again.”

 

Six months later they were living together.

Dean proposed at their next reunion, and they honeymooned in Spain.

 


End file.
